1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical transmission module.
2. Description of Related Art
As a flexible optical printed circuit board (FOPCB) can transmit more information than a traditional printed circuit board (PCB), the FOPCB is used to transmit information in electronic devices. The FOPCB is coupled with a light emitting diode and a photodiode for transmitting optical signals. The light emitting diode and the photodiode are mounted on a PCB and are higher than the PCB. The FOPCB are mounted on the PCB and must be bent to align with the light emitting diode and the photodiode and a percentage of signal loss occurs at the bent portion of the FOPCB.
Therefore, an optical transmission module which can overcome the above-mentioned problems is needed.